


Welcome to the FamILY

by Andiandyandee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Moceit - Freeform, Spoilers for Putting Others First, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andiandyandee/pseuds/Andiandyandee
Summary: Patton extends an olive branch.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Welcome to the FamILY

**Author's Note:**

> It's just fluff. Its just Moceit fluff. That's it.

“Janus? Can we talk?” Patton was standing in Janus’s doorway, but despite how soft his voice was, there was no vulnerability there. No smile, no joking tone. Janus didn’t know Patton well anymore, he hadn’t in so long it was easy to argue they were nothing more than strangers. Janus was sitting on the floor, knees to his chest, with his back pressed against the wall.

“I know, Patton.” His voice wasn’t quite as closed off as it usually would have been. “Just because Thomas has ‘accepted’ me doesn’t mean anything is going to change. It doesn’t mean that anything  _ has _ to change.” Deceit’s room wasn’t like Patton had expected. It was luxurious, sure, but in the way a hotel room would be considered luxurious. It felt empty, arguably too clean, and sterile in the worst way. 

“Doesn’t it, though? How things are- how they  _ were-  _ it didn’t work. All of us holed up in our rooms, trying to cope with this alone- it isn’t productive. Working with Thomas to improve is important, and working on ourselves is important too, but, Janus, we need to work  _ together _ too. All of us. 

Our separations, Light and dark, good and bad, they were never supposed to be like this. We all want the same thing. And sure, we all make mistakes, and we’re all going to disagree on how to get to the end goal sometimes, but kiddo, we’re never going to get anything done without finding a grey area. Even if it’s two steps forward and one step back at every turn, it’s still, in the end, going to be a net gain.” Patton sat down next to Janus, slowly, and sat a hand gently over Janus’s. “I never gave you the chance to feel welcome, and that was my shortcoming. But I want the chance to know you. You don’t have to agree, of course, and I wouldn’t blame you if you didn't, but I’d like to start over.” 

“I think... I think I would like that.” Janus gave him a shaky smile.

“I’m so glad, Kiddo.” Patton stood up and held out a hand. When Janus took it, and stood, Patton shook it firmly. “My name’s Patton. I represent Morality and Feelings.”

“My.. My name is Janus. I represent Self-Preservation and Denial.” Patton gave him a watery smile and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s nice to meet you, Janus. Welcome to the Family.”


End file.
